


Take A Break (2)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Luke Alvez, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You made a mistake. You’re going to fix it.





	Take A Break (2)

“You broke up with him! You can’t just show up unannounced”.

“Actually-I said it was a break. Not a break-_up_”, you clarified, pulling your shoes on, rushing to get ready-not wanting to spend another moment without him.

“And what if he says no?”

“If he says no-then he says no. But I’ve gotta try”, you breathed, grabbing your jacket and keys-and rushing out of the apartment. 

It wasn’t every day you woke up with the sudden realization you’d made the biggest mistake of your life, giving up the one man who made you happy.

So, when it did happen-you decided the universe had sent you a message for a reason-and you needed to listen, leaving the apartment at the crack of dawn, not caring that you were still dressed in your pyjamas or that your shoes were getting soaked from the puddles in the street.

You had to at least try.

“Y/n? Wha-what are you doing here?”

You thought it’d be easy-proclaiming your love for him, admitting your mistake, and moving past it.

But standing in front of him, knowing you were the one who made the decision to leave, you couldn’t do anything but stare, not a single word leaving your mouth for almost a minute.

“Y/n? Hey-you ok?” he asked with concern, as though you hadn’t been the one to cruelly break his heart months ago.

You nodded, unable to take your eyes off him-looking just as handsome as the first day you’d spotted him, except he’d grown his beard out a little, his hoodie partially unzipped, a rush of want and lust coursing through you at the sight of his bare chest.

He’d probably just woken up-maybe had a shower and was in the middle of getting dressed when you’d rudely interrupted him.

A single reach and you’d be able to feel his skin against your fingers, his scent surrounding you, his lips on yours. You let your imagination run wild, eyes distant as you zoned out.

“Hey-you with me?” he asked, stooping a little lower, gripping your chin and lifting your head so you looked into his eyes.

“Yea-sorry”, you muttered, swallowing at the feel of his fingers on your skin, the newly-showered smell hitting your nose, his aftershave intoxicating.

“Come in”, he urged, gripping your arm and leading you into the apartment.

You followed without resistance, letting him lead you to the couch as he sat you down, sitting beside you.

“You ok?” he asked once again, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb.

“Yea-I’m fine”, you assured, shaking your head at your hesitance. “I…I just wanted to see you”, you admitted, not daring to look into his eyes, afraid of seeing anger and resentment.

The silence in the room was suffocating, and just as you thought he’d snap-yelling at you for giving up on your relationship without even trying-his arms wrapped around you instead, pulling you into his body.

“I missed you”, he rumbled, kissing your hair softly, your fingers gripping the back of his hoodie tight as you let Luke invade your senses.

He lined himself up, staring into your eyes as he slowly sank in, your mouth hanging open as he filled you, inch by inch.

“Fuck-I missed you”, you whined, back arching when Luke thrust, sliding against your sweet spot immediately.

The feeling of his cock filling you was incredible, his lips stuck on your neck when he sucked a mark onto you.

You had no idea how you could’ve ever thought of leaving him. Not only because the sex was mind blowing-but Luke made you feel things you’d never felt before.

No matter how worried you’d been, no matter how terrified you were, whenever he walked through the door, your heart filled with a love you could’ve never imagined existed.

The room was quickly filled with your cries of pleasure, Luke grunting into your ears, his lips never leaving you.

And when his hips stuttered-a stream of grunts joining the sounds as he filled you with his cum-you realized this was how you wanted to end all your arguments.

Not with a bag packed and a sad goodbye. 

But with Luke buried inside you, muttering words of love and adoration while he gave you his entire body.

And after that, you’d spend hours holding each other, promising to always have each other.

Because no matter how stressed or terrified you were-you knew you couldn’t live without Luke Alvez.

And you’d do everything you could to make it work.


End file.
